


Fights over Fights

by issakst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fights, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issakst/pseuds/issakst
Summary: Draco being frustrated by the existence of Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Fights over Fights

**Author's Note:**

> **_short_** drabblet written at 4am, because I couldn’t help myself, might delete later though.

“You should be grateful! I saved your life, recall that, Potter? Who do you think you are? I didn’t ask for this, for you. I don’t need your forgiveness, better off without it, thanks”.

“I suppose you don’t want any comfort neither then, do you?”

“Comfort? Like what? ‘ _you’re just reacting on your impulses_ ,’ or, ‘ _you didn’t have a choice, it wasn’t your fault_ ’, don’t be foolish now, Potter”.

“I’m only trying to help you, but you won’t let me... Just know you didn’t deserve it, any of it”.

“No, no Potter, you stop talking. You, you left everyone you didn’t see to seem fit into your little clique back to rot in the shadow of your toxic fame. Don’t say anything like that if you can’t live up to it”.

“I... What? I just do not get you, Malfoy! Why do you come running if you’ve got nothing to say? You’re just spitting all of your guilt and anger at me behind this... this barricade!”

Harry sighed heavily, realising Malfoy kept quiet this time, supposing he didn’t have anything to say, he just let it all go.

“Break down these stupid walls... Let me in, Draco.”

Harry was sniffing now, wiping the daringly escaping drops of tears from falling to the cold cobbled ground with the raven black sleeves of his school robes.

The blonde was standing stiff without a word, eyes intensely fixated on the sobbing boy in front of him. What was this feeling? Was it surprise? Shock? Or as Potter mentioned, _guilt_? Not that he’d ever commit to anything, but Draco would still be nothing but sensitive behind his tough approach.

“Potter...”

The indication of protest clear and somewhat non-bothering. This wasn’t what Draco had planned, Potter shamelessly balling his eyes out, in the middle of the night, outside by the courtyard.

“Stop whining, you’re making a mess of yourself”.

Even though Draco felt a tiny bit of culpability by his harsh choice of words, he didn’t feel like turning soft over Potter that easily.

Scarface looked up at him. Not caring to wipe away any tears that now, for whatever reason, was trailing down his tensed jaws and tickling down his tightened neck. Nor, did he not care to fix his glasses, which were daring to fall of the bridge of his nose any second.

“I don’t know what kind of problem you’ve got with me, Malfoy, but please leave me out of it from now on”.

With that Potter left, keeping his ropes close to his body as he scurried away from Draco, determined.

The blonde stood for a good long minute with a haunted mind, pondering if he should run after the hurt boy. But left it at that, he didn’t see any good in making the matter even worse than it already was.


End file.
